TDWT Challenge!
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: I NEED LacedUp the creator of Daniel, and the house master, creator of Walter FROM TDWT TO READ THIS, FILL IT OUT, AND SEND IT TO ME IMMEDIATELY VIA REVIEW! App is inside! (CHP 4)
1. TDWT Challenge!

Hey everyone! If most of you don't know, I am the creator of _**Aria Safira **__**Valencia**_, who is featured in ferguson97's "Total Drama World Tour".

With his permission, and hopefully yours, I will be making one-shots via your request using the characters from TDWT. This includes:

**-Aiden** (ferguson97)

**-Aria** (Kirei Tsuki)

**-Daniel** (LacedUp)

**-Deylanie** (Coderrafan4)

**-Emma** (zoopzoop)

**-Georgie** (GiraffeStripes)

**-Holly** (nintendgal101)

**-Jamie** (Jamie am I)

**-Jerome** (NerdyBarista)

**-Lucian** (CodyOnTheBounce T.V)

**-Shaylie** (ArticWolfWhitestorm)

**-Viktoriya** (Helmet 798)

**-Walter** (the house master)

**-Xavier** (ferguson97)

**-Xena** (Pottergirl123)

**-Zane** (Knifez R Us)

Here's how this works. Leave a review or send me a PM answering these:

_What characters?_

_What's the theme?_

_Any pairings? (I WILL NOT PAIR UP STRAIGHT CHARACTERS WITH PAN/BI/OR GAY CHARACTERS – I'm going by applications so everyone's happy!)_

_Setting?_

Give me some detail and I'll work my magic! Also, if you want to have your character drawn (like I drew Zane and Aria –for another fic—let me know! I'll draw it for you! Check my deviantART (under the same name, no spaces) for references!

**HOPING FOR SOME REQUEST! I only have 3 days of school left so I'm FREEEEEE! Woo! Senior year, here I come!**


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been offline so long! I've been working on character designs! So far I have everyone done. Hopefully now I can start on your drawing request! **

**So here's my first OC fic: Deal with the Devil**

**Character(s): Aria Valencia -Kirei Tsuki **

**Xavier Chavez –ferguson97**

**Xavier's POV**

It was one of those days. One of those free days we have every now and then when Chris decides to either take a break from constant torture or follow the laws of time and actually use one or more days to get to the next location. And of course the freedom goes to my team mates heads. It could have been a good day, oooh it could have, but after constant plotting from Emma, dealing with muscle-headed Daniel, and Deylanie's constant crying over dumbass Aiden,I needed a break.

Of course, not everyone can be as mature and intellectual as me. That, and the smell of sugary sweet puppy love coming from four different teens was a bit nauseating. Sliding the door to the confessional open, I took my place inside and slid the door wasn't the most appealing study, but it would have to do. I sat down with a sigh and flipped open my most recent copy of _The Wall Street Journal_.

I had hardly gotten through the first sentence when a creaking sound made its way into my ears.

"What the hell?" I looked above me.

Without warning, the paper fell out of my hands and was replaced by a warm and heavier object. I blinked twice before I realized it was replaced by girl. And not just any girl – it was the mysterious female from Team Equality. The one that slapped me off the platform in the Alps challenge. What was her name, again? Amy? Ariel? Aria? Oh well, doesn't matter.

"Mind if I drop in?" She smirked a bit before standing up.

"What the hell was that? Did you come out of the ceiling?" I looked up above me, mouth agape. What is wrong with these people?!

"Technically it was the venting system." She answered nonchalantly, brushing a bit of dust off of her blue shirt. **[1]**

"Why were you in the ceiling?" I questioned, a bit irritated by the interruption.

"Why are you reading in the confessional?" She smirked, causing my eye to twitch a bit. Is everyone on this stupid plane an imbecile?

"If you must know, I was looking for you." Aria leaned against the counter that supported one of Chris's cameras.

"So you came through the ceiling?"

"Yes."

"Sure you didn't just want to spend some time in my lap?" I grinned, crossing my arms.

"Slow your roll, Papí, I come to you with a proposition." She gave me a slow glance over before looking me dead in the eye. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but something about that made my spine crawl. And not in a good way. Though admittedly, I liked it.

"You and I are both aware of Emma's alliance. Correct."

"Since when have you been in an alliance with Emma?" I glared at her suspiciously as she played with her hair.

She gave me an irritated eye roll, "Since Paris. You people don't pay attention to your surroundings at all, do you?"

"And what if I don't believe your tall tale? Why would Emma want you in an alliance?" I argued. Something about this whole situation was off. It was time for me to grasp the upper hand in this rendezvous. No one was going to out-do Xavier Chavez.

"I have special skills that are beneficial to her post-merge. And I can act as her double agent until then."

"Special skills, hm? Care to demonstrate?" I leaned against the wall with a grin, eyeing her curvaceous figure. She smirked and held out my wireless headset and cell phone in her hands.

I paused before snatching them out of her hands, "Okay fine, you're a thief, great job." I stuffed them into my front pocket. I have no idea how she did that, considering those were in my back pocket, but she's not gonna do it again.

"I am not a thief!" She glared, putting her hands on her hips, "Now, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"No, get out. I'm busy trying to get away from all of you."

She snatched the paper out of my hands and folded it, sticking it into her shirt, "If you're a good boy you can have this back when we're done." She sent me a challenging smirk and I let out an angry sigh.

"You've got 5 minutes." I glared and she nodded.

"Look. Emma's got something over my head that can't be let out. If she lets it slip, it could mean her head. Literally." She explained.

"So you're coming to me to protect Emma? From what? You?"

"Look, we're both in this alliance for our own reasons. You've got yours," she bit her lip and looked away, "And I've got mine."**[2]**

"So what do you want? 'Cause I don't strike deals with foreigners you know. See it's people like you, always wanting something from us, wanting Americans to rescue you. Well we don't do that here. If it's a free ride to the states you're looking for then—"

Before I could finish I was pinned to the wall and a knife was at my throat. My heart began to speed up. Something had changed. Wasn't she supposed to be the good girl on Team Equality? How did she turn so violet so quickly? And where the hell did she get this knife? I swear if she kills me my parents better sue her!

"I don't have time for you're right-wing crap! This is my brother's future at stake! And I will NOT let you or Emma ruin-" She paused for a split second before loosening her grip on me. She covered her face and took a couple steps back to the opposite wall. She turned away from me as I rubbed my neck and loosened my tie. This chick is nuts!

"I'm sorry! So, so sorry." She turned to me with a deep breath, worry and fear completely evident on her face. She closed her eyes before her face was as it was when we first began our conversation. I figured I'd find out what that was about later on, if I could get her to trust me. Don't get me wrong, she's a very …appealing girl, but this is a competition. I need any advantage I can get.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by her snapping. She gave me an unimpressed look.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not an immigrant. I was born in Oklahoma. And before you even attempt to out do me, Puerto Rico is owned by the United States. Your argument is null and void. 'kay?"

I cleared my throat. She was rather impressive. "So, what is your proposition exactly?"

She calmly made her way over to me, the sway of her voluptuous hips making it hard to keep eye contact. She wrapped her slender fingers around my tie and smirked evilly, "We—" she fixed my tie, "take down Emma together."

"Well aren't you a villain. Plotting against our ring leader." I smirked.

"I'm not bad. I was just raised that way." She looked up to me with her bright violet eyes, which held a strange hint of honesty. **[3]**

"What's in it for me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Control." Aria let go of my tie and walked over to the counter, sitting on it, "Think about it this way. Emma is a competitor, right?"

"Right?"

"She wants that money just as much as we do. Right?"

"Of course."

"Then why help her?"

"She and Holly are my protection from the rest of my team."

"Oh, papí. You really are an idiot. What happens when you take everyone out? It's between you and Holly."

"Wait, how'd you know about Holly?"

"That's not the point Xavier! When it comes down to who she has more control over and who's less of a threat, you'll be Emma's garbage. You'll be unnecessary and in her way. When she no longer needs us, she'll dump us! Do you get that?" Aria glared at me, frustration evident on her face.

"Okay, fine. I see you're point. But what are we suppose to do?"

"We take her out. Once it hits the merge, we put _our_ alliance into play. And when the times right, we strike her down."

"That's pretty merciless … I like it." I grinned back, multiple ideas evolving within my head.

"I thought you might. Now so far she has you, me, and Holly. Anyone I'm missing?" Aria rubbed her temples, calming herself.

"Zane and Jamie."

"What?!"

"Yeah, apparently Zane was the first. I guess he tricked Jamie into it too."

"That little rat…"

"So what now?"

"Now we plot."

"Wait a minute sister, if there's anything I've learned in my line of work, it's that you need to know what you're dealing with before you make a deal. What do I get out of this?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a curious look.

She gave me a sultry smile and pulled me towards her spot on the counter, wrapping her legs and arms around me. Her lips met mine and I could feel my smirk grow as I pressed back, pulling her closer to me. Maybe this wasn't the most appropriate plan, but damn it, it's worth it. I can't help but feel like this alliance may make an enemy out of three or more competitors, but what kind of man would I be to pass up such a promising opportunity, especially from such a talented woman.

I'll let her have her way for now. I'll make a deal with this little she-devil. And nobody has to know.

**NO POV**

Unaware of the fact that Xavier had forgotten to lock the confessional, the door slid open, both conspirators unaware of their guest. Slowly, Holly peered her head into the confessional and her mouth fell open in shock. She looked straight at the camera, mouth agape before sliding out and closing the door.

**SO this was a kind of like a practice round. I don't know why, but these two together gives off so much sex appeal, which so far, none of the couples have. I hope I did Xavier justice. He is my favorite after all! And I know Aria seems a bit meaner here, but this is only because as stated in her app, Aria HATES being taken advantage of, making Emma enemy #1 for her. **

**[1] – play on the Clinton affair's 'Blue Dress' which was this one-shot's theme**

**[2] – A quote from **_**The Road to El Dorado**_**; I feel like Chel and Tulio's relationship partially inspired this coupling**

**[3] – A play on Jessica Rabbit in **_**Who Framed Rodger Rabbit**_**; a partial foreshadowing to Aria's secret**

**NEXT UP: Daniel and Georgie go a round….in the ring ;) **

**P.S. I take art request for each one shot! Currently requests for AriaxXavier art is available! Next to open will be Daniel and Georgie!**


	3. Reader's Choice

Hey guys! Long time no post! Sorry! It's mainly due to allergies and tornados. As some of you may know, I am an Oklahoman, so we've been facing killer tornados all over the state, strangely close to the city (where I live), and so with taking shelter for hours almost every other day, helping with donations and relief efforts, and dealing with allergies (ironically I'm allergic to ever freakin' tree here…) I haven't been able to do much.

I hope everyone approves of the characters I drew! I hope I got all of your OCs right. You can view them on the Wiki page or, if you want, I will post them all on deviantart. It's up to you!

Anyways, on to the matter at hand…

**My second request for TDWT Challenge! was for the pairing "DanGie" or Daniel/Georgie, in which they would battle it out to see who was the best fighter. However, I've decided to go about this differently. While seeing the two battle it out would be awesome, I think we could make this a bit more interesting and a bit longer. **

**So, for any of you who have seen Justice League or Justice League Unlimited, you may have seen the episode of JLU Season 2 "Grudge Match" in which we get to see:**

**Black Canary vs Fire**

**Black Canary vs Huntress**

**Black Canary & Huntress vs Vixen & Hawkgirl**

**And my personal favorite:**

**A BATTLE TO THE DEATH CAGE MATCH BETWEEN HUNTRESS, BLACK CANARY, VIXEN AND HAWKGIRL….vs **_**WONDER WOMAN!**_

**Oh, yeah. Awesome 'sode. So here's the deal.**

**Definite Fighters will be : Daniel (**the Bare-knuckle Brawler**), Georgie (**the Cage Fighter**), and Aria (**the Deadly Boricua**)**

**You get to pick the last three fighters! Who do you want to see take a hit from the remaining contestants:**

**Xavier**

**Walter**

**Viktoriya**

**Deylanie**

**Emma**

**Zane**

**Jamie**

**The top three chosen will be thrown into the ring! So vote quickly! The POLL is on my account. For those of you that are "guests" you MUST leave a review! **

**-KireiTsuki! **


	4. NEW APP FOR NEW FIC!

*Application*

Name:

Age:

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color/Shape:

Complexion:

Any scars, markings, tattoos, or war paint?:

Wardrobe: (Remember this is fantasy/war based. Good references to get ideas would be Avatar:  
The Last Airbender (TV series), Final Fantasy, Zelda, etc) If you want, I can create one for you!  
:)

Family:

Species (Elf, Human, Elemental):

Kingdom (Earth, Wind, Fire, Air, Shadow, Light): *Note: may change due to the rest of your app*

Who would they befriend (based on the OCs in ferguson97's World Tour):

Who would be their rival (based on the OCs in ferguson97's World Your):

Who would you like to see them fight?: (Pick 3 TD veterans):

How has McLean's War (the main conflict) affected them, mainly, why are they fighting for Hatchet against McLean?:

Would you carry a weapon, yes or no?:

What type of weapon?:

If you do not want a weapon, or want more than a weapon, what element would suit you?:  
(Water, Earth, Metal, Air, Fire, Light, Shadows) You can pick up to three. Remember that each element has a multitude of powers, so it will be a surprise. The power will be based off the characters personality!

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

On a scale of one to ten, how good are they in a fight?: (plz be honest, not everyone can be a ten)

Weakness:

Strengths:

Would you like a relationship?:

Sexual Orientation:

What's your characters type, or specifically, what OC or Veteran would you like to be with:

Any other things you'd like to add?: *Note: They may or may not be used, depends on what it is!)

Hope you can get back to me asap! Characters will be drawn out as well!


	5. A possible comeback?

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
